Beguiled
by BefriaMig
Summary: "Foolish woman, this is only business." Roped into working together, Kagome is forced to write business tycoon, Taisho Sesshomaru's, upcoming novel. Wits are being challenged, and what is this third party trying to do by getting in-between the always arguing couple? Sesshomaru X Kagome. AU.


**A New Story! Hello, this is a new idea I thought of. it's AU and supposed to be somewhat chilled humour, with a bit of wit thrown back and forth here and there. So I hope you enjoy :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_It was her first day at school. She walked through the school gates and saw orange. Orange hair. What? She thought. Walking closer, she saw a really, really hot and sexy boy texting on his phone. A lot of the girls were staring at him and she knew she had to have him. _

"_Hi. I'm Suki! You have a phone, I have a phone too! Lets exchange numbers!" she said. _

"_Hey sexy, here's my number, 1234567890."_

"_Sexy? You're the sexy one! Mine is 0987654321."_

_There was a pregnant pause and he leaned in close. I felt my heart flutter. _

"_I think I love you."_

_I smiled, hugging him. "I think I love you too!"_

...

..

.

"You have got to be fucking with me right now, please Buddha, tell me this idiot is fucking with me."

"Hey!"

"Does it look like I run a joke?"

"You don't have to be so mean!"

"This isn't me being mean, this is me completely horrified. You can't give me shit like this and expect a praise!"

Shippou grumbled, dropping his face into his palms with a loud groan. Mumbling a string of curses, he then looked up with pleading emerald hues, playing the best puppy-dog look he had.

Kagome was not falling for it.

"So this is your newest conquest? You sure she's a high school graduate? This, whatever it is, says either wise." The disdain in her words was clear as day and night.

Sighing, Shippou snatched the offending heavy file off of Kagome's hands. "She's lacking, but there _is _potential."

"Are you convincing me, or yourself? Cause I can't tell."

"Kagomeee!"

"Shippou, dude, seriously, whoever this chick is, no matter how much you love her, I am not defaming my position for you. That so called story is not a story. They just met and they fell in love? Bad attempted at Romeo and Juliet? And she used consecutive numbers as a cellphone number? The other number is just the reverse of that! Even fanfiction will be ashamed. Put your time to good use and enroll her into some English courses. That thing is _not_ being published."

"Help me out here! What kind of sister are you?"

"Not a stupid one. Now get out, I have an important meeting in fifteen."

"So mean!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at Shippou's childish antics.

It wasn't everyday Shippou showed up begging for a favour, but this was asking too much. No matter how much of a pretty face his girlfriend was, she clearly lacked brainpower, if she had a brain at all, that is. Kagome was the editor in chief for Shikon Publishers (not as well known as Vogue, but they did have a strong foundation), she was not going to harm her position and be found without a job.

Not happening.

"_Goodbye,_ Shippou." She stressed at the lingering boy. He grumbled once again and left, slamming the door shut in his wake.

Releasing a longsuffering sigh, Kagome speed dialed her secretary.

"_Yes, Higurashi-san, is something amiss?"_

"Ah, Ayame, can I get some coffee in here, please? Oh, and inform me once Taisho arrives, I can't even find his file."

"_Right away, and the file is in your second drawer." _

"You're amazing, thank you, Ayame."

"_I'll be in soon with your coffee, Higurashi-san."_

As Ayamae said, the Taisho file was in the second drawer. Smiling with triumph, Kagome opened up the file to her next big project.

Taisho Sesshomaru was no joke. He was _the_ deal. Business genius graduated at the top of his faculty at the meager age of nineteen and took over his fathers company, tripling profits almost immediately. Either than his gift in running a company, he was also well endowed in the looks department. Too bad he wasn't interested in any of the female population. Kagome wondered if he was secretly rolled the other way. Not that there was anything bad about it.

"Sesshomaru, huh, can't wait to meet you." Kagome mused, flipping through his biography that Ayame had put together. Looking down at the last page, she snorted at Ayame's little note.

_Note To Self: Love him from a distance! Good luck! _

One o'clock on the dot and Taisho Sesshomaru walked through her door. Punctuality sure was one of his greatest attributes.

The file wasn't kidding about his looks. Long silver hair, chiseled face, amber eyes, and broad shoulders- the man was the epitome of a sex god. But the aura emitting from him shut down all possible social interactions. Suddenly, Ayame's side note made all the sense in the world.

Standing up to greet him, Kagome bowed respectfully. Sesshomaru followed.

"Taisho, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, please be seated."

"Likewise, Higurashi."

Kagome bit the side of her cheeks.

_It's like talking to a wall,_ she thought silently, smiling politely when he spared her a blank stare. Clearing her throat to get rid of her growing nervousness, she squared her shoulders.

"What would you like to drink? Hot or cold?

"Coffee. Black. No sugar."

Kagome relayed the same to Ayame, glad to have her attention elsewhere. Even then, she could feel Sesshomaru's stare boring into her, burning holes and eating away at her confidence.

Soon the coffee was brought in and they were left alone. Kagome prayed this went well.

"I heard great things about you, Higurashi." His tone was neither negative nor positive. Just neutral, and it put her on edge. "I expect highly of you."

Finding her traitorous voice back, Kagome nodded. "I do hope I am what you are looking for. Shall we begin?"

At his nod, Sesshomaru took out a slim black file and handed it over to Kagome. Shooing away the trembles, she took the file out of his hands and opened it up.

Sesshomaru shifted.

"I will be frank, Higurashi, I prefer you to write my book, under my guidance of course."

Kagome finally found her confidence.

"Since we are being frank, Taisho, I do not write. I edit. I will gladly edit a completed book of yours and have it published."

Kagome sighed inwardly. There goes a perfect opportunity. Eyeing the black folder sadly, she was about to give it back to Sesshomaru only to have her had swatted away.

Her jaw dropped. Shocked.

How unprofessional!

"You misunderstand, I am not asking you, I am telling you. You will complete my book."

Twitching, she tried again to hand back the file only to have her had swatted away again.

"Taisho, I am a busy woman, so are you I'm sure, do not waste-"

The phone rang, cutting off Kagome's words. Growling lowly, she nodded at Sesshomaru's before answered.

"Hello?" She bit harshly, trying to cover her growing ire at the man sitting before her.

"_Kagome! Accept the proposal. Now!"_

Eyes widening, Kagome look down at the phone on her hand. She did not just hear her boss telling her to accept Sesshomaru's proposal.

"What?"

"_Do it! This is a huge opportunity! The high and mighty came down to us lowly people! Take it! Imagine the media!"_

"I can'-"

"_I will fire you, Higurashi, take the bloody proposal. Now!" _

Maybe Shikon Midoriko, founder of Shikon publishers, was too lenient on her editor in chief, because Kagome was not accepting the proposal, even at her behest. Instead she was busily retaliating in a hushed voice, while secretly passing looks at Sesshomaru hoping he couldn't hear her. But whom was she kidding, he was right there! Of course he heard every whisper. And if he didn't, her sneers and deepening frown was obvious enough. But she wouldn't know, because his blank stare was firmly in place.

Flinching, Kagome looked away, concentrating back on her boss lecturing her about protocols and following their superior.

Kagome hissed, her hand clenching tightly around the phone. "You cannot be serious! Do you have any idea the amount of work I have left, I don't have time to write a book!" then she quietly added, "Especially for _him_, he's kind of scary."

Sesshomaru, getting impatient and angrier at the insult thrown at him, reached over and snatched the phone away in a quick and swift move. Kagome realized a little too late on what was happening because when time had caught up to her, Sesshomaru had drawled in a languid, but very demanding tone that she had accepted the proposal and hung up.

Was he allowed to that to do that? She was certain he was not, but Sesshomaru could care less, and it wasn't like she could do much because Midoriko, now dubbed as the traitor boss, could care less too.

She blinked once.

Twice.

Thrice.

"Did you just…"

He didn't. He couldn't. Not in _her_ office. No.

_No!_

"I grow tire of your petty argument, and do not think that I would overlook the insult you spoke against my person. I will have my secretary contact you for our next meeting. It will be a great pleasure working with you, Higurashi Kagome." With a mocking smirk, he stood up, bowed, and was out the door where Midoriko was awaiting.

Through the open door, Kagome watched her boss greet and make formalities, officially welcoming him with Shikon 'hospitality'. Once he was out of her immediate sight, Midoriko walked with a beaming smile. Kagome's eyes narrowed to slits.

"You..." she growled, pointing a finger at her accusingly.

Midoriko, well into her prime age of fourty-two, didn't look any older than her early thirties. Her long obsidian hair was tied up in a tight bun. Her bright eyes glinted with mirth as she plopped herself on the chair was that occupied by Sesshomaru just before. Despite her professional look – her well toned body draped fittingly into a white blouse and a black knee-length high waist skirt – her posture was slumped, a lopsided grin on her lips, and her arms lazed over the chair arms.

She was relaxed. Something Kagome was currently not.

"Yes, me." She supplied, annoying Kagome further. "Trust me, this project will be good for us. We'll gain a wider publicity, with a larger variety of customers-"

"Editor in chief. I cannot stress it any further."

"Yes, yes, I know, you are editor in chief, you've said it often enough, but!" Midoriko leaned in close. "Out of all the publishing companies Taisho could have gone to, he came to us, and all thanks to you! You are amazing, Kagome."

Kagome was not taking bait and falling to flattery. She was not amused. At all.

Leaning in also, Kagome took a good look at her boss. She'd known the woman for five years now, and in those years, there was connection, a special connection between the two women that went unexplained. Almost as if they shared the same soul, so it wasn't hard for Kagome to pinpoint the other reason Midoriko had greedily latched onto Sesshomaru's proposal.

"It's Naraku, isn't it? Is he threatening you again?" Midoriko faltered. She fell back on her chair and dropped her face into her palms.

A groaned slipped through her dainty lips as she peered at Kagome with her brown hues. "Whatever he's doing, it's working, and I can bet all my money it's illegal. But there is no evidence! And I can't do anything but watch him expand his stupid company. Plus, Taisho is big. If we succeed, if we publish whatever he wants published, Naraku won't be a problem, well not by much, but he'll certainly stop trying to shut us down."

Midoriko looked utterly defeated. Kagome bit back her tongue, swallowing a slob of guilt. Naraku was her ex-fiancé, and it was because of that, he was attacking Midoriko.

Shaking her head, not wanting to think of that dreadful night, Kagome smiled. She owed all she had to Midoriko.

Taking her hand into her own, she snickered with pride. "Have I ever failed my clients? I'll have Taisho overwhelmed by my mind-blowing skills!"

Beaming once again, Midoriko jumped into a detailed talk of how they were going to 'please' Sesshomaru. Kagome cringed here and there, not really liking the whole idea of 'master and slave' Midoriko was undoubtedly describing. She was _not_ playing slave. Not even for Midoriko.

Five minutes into the horrible topic, Kagome nearly jumped out of her seat in excitement when Shippou glided back into her office, forgetting all his earlier intentions.

"Shippou! You're back so soon, good, good! Lets go out to eat!" Dodging a sputtering Midoriko, Kagome whisked herself to Shippou's side and successfully attached herself to his muscled arm.

"Yeah! Good thinking, sis, then we can discuss Suki's next story."

And there went her luck thrown carelessly out the window. Why was she so unlucky?

"Get out."

* * *

**And that is chapter one! What did you think? Please Review **

**BefriaMig :)**


End file.
